The Letter
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Dear Mr. Dixon My names is Sophia Pelletier. I'm nine years old and I am in fourth grade at Parkside School in Atlanta. For our social studies class we were assigned a project to write letters to wounded soldiers. Caryl ...AU.. no zombies.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey there. This is me messing around,

Not sure where I am going with this but I was browsing books and I saw this idea in the summary Of a book I have never read. The book was a paranormal book this won't be, the stories will not be the same, just the initial idea of the letters. This will only be a few chapters long I know I have a lot of wips right now but writers block is killing me. I gotta write what comes to me. Let me know what you think?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one

Daryl Dixon stared at the ceiling as the noise of someone having a nightmare filtered through the night, sweeping around the hospital ward awaking all the sleeping patients. Or at least he had been trying to sleep.

Third degree burns covered his back and legs, curtesy of an grenade that had gotten a little to close. He had never liked sleeping on his side, but it seemed now that was all he could tolerate.

He'd been on a routine patrol, in Kandahar his squad had been been stopped, giving out chocolate at a school. Inspiring good will his commander called it. The happy faces had been distracting. Most of the men in his squad had kids of their own. Those kids who had seen the horrors of war struck a little close to their hearts.

Daryl was the only one in his squadron with no children. Hell he was the only one without a family. His daddy had drank himself to death when Daryl was sixteen, after a years of viscous beatings.

His momma had died when he was six leaving him and Merle at the mercy of their old man.

Merle hadn't stuck around long. When Daryl was ten years old Merle had disappeared and never returned.

Daryl had been alone. The sole focus of his father's violent rage. The old man had hated him with a passion. The relief Daryl had felt, when the cops had come to tell him the old man had crashed his truck and died, was great. He should have cared, been sad, in some way, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The old man had broken something inside him he was damaged.

He simply went on with his life. Signing up for the army seemed as good of an idea as any. That's how he had ended up there that day. On the side of a dusty road in Kandahar handing chocolate over the fence to kids whose eyes were all too familiar. He'd seen those eyes himself as he looked in the mirror everyday. They were savaged by the war in their country, he'd been broken by the war in his house.

The guys were smiling talking to the kids, most thinking of their own children at home. Daryl had kept his sense on high alert. Something hadn't sat right with him all day. He could feel it.

Then a truck had passed by, speeding through the little village, with obvious ill intent. He'd seen the grenade before the others, screaming as he jumped forward. Attempting to shield as many of the kids as he could with his body, the blast of the explosion hitting him in the back. Burning his back.

He'd woken two months later, in a hospital

In Germany. A medically induced coma. That's what they had told him, it had been necessary they said, he wouldn't have been able to tolerate the pain.

He'd awoken to the news that he was the only survivor. The only fucking one from his squadron. It was a fucking joke, fate was a bitch. He was no one, he had no one. No one would care if he was gone. Absolutely no one. Every single one of the men in his squadron left behind widows, and kids. He replayed that moment in his mind over and over. Could he have done something? Anything that could he have changed things?

He'd watched online the news footage of the honour drapped caskets returning home. Kids clasping their mommas hands tightly. The memory of those little faces would haunt him forever with the guilt he felt in his soul.

No one would care if he was gone, except for maybe her...Sophia.

Daryl grunted and rolled over opening the drawer of the night stand next to his bed where he kept the letters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Mr. Dixon

My names is Sophia Pelletier. I'm nine years old and I am in fourth grade at Parkside School in Atlanta.

For our social studies class we were assigned a project to write letters to wounded soldiers.

I've never written a letter before. My momma says it's a lost art. I'm not really sure how art can be lost, I once stayed up real late and watched a movie when momma thought I was sleeping. A man in the movie was stealing paintings... so maybe that's what momma meant. I dunno.

My teacher said you were hurt when you saved some kids from getting hurt. You're the bravest man I've ever met. Well we never met, but I don't know anyone braver. Momma said that must have taken honour to do what you did. I'm really proud that your my pen pal :)

My momma's name is Carol. (Your names rhyme!) She's my best friend. She and I are living in a shelter (the ones were you go when your dad's a real bad man. I don't like calling him dad anymore. He's Ed the jerk- I would call him worse but I'm not allowed to cuss.

He hurt my mom, a lot. He always made her cry. It was scary to live at home when Ed would yell at me. I knew someday he would try to hurt me. (He's a jerk, that's what jerks do), but momma never let him hurt me. He tried one night, and that's why we left.

It's ok living at the shelter. Momma and me share a bed. Sometimes we stay up late at night, talking about our dreams. Momma says the world is our oyster now. Ed's not holding us back anymore. She didn't seem real happy about though, I heard her crying later that night when she thought I was asleep.

Do you have kids? I bet you treat them real good. Momma said that you're proof there are still good men out there, doing the right thing. That you must have a real good heart to throw yourself in front of kids you don't even know. Ed the jerk face sure as he(double hockey sticks) wouldn't.

I hope you feel better soon, our teacher says you're too sick to write back right now, that's ok, I'll keep writing. Take all your medicine and eat popsicles(they make me feel better when I am sick).

Your friend

Sophia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't sure why he had written back. He'd kept the first letter with him for almost a week, slipping it out from under his pillow, to read again and again.

The letter had gotten under his skin, touching a nerve, digging up old wounds he had stamped down. He wanted to throw it out, but somehow he couldn't. He felt connected to this girl and her mother. They shared a common history.

He found himself thinking of them often, wondering if they were ok, how her mother was. Carol.

Thoughts of Carol rolled around in his head, hell he ain't ever met this woman, he didn't even know what she looked like, but somehow the thought of everything she was going through alone pissed him off. She was so brave, somehow it pulled at his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sophia

Daryl's fine (Mr. Dixon's my daddy, and he was a jerk face too).

Thank you for your letter, I ain't brave I just did what anyone else would have done. But it was nice if you to say so.

I'm not much of a letter writer, ain't much for talking either but I'm figuring since you took the time to write me, I should answer you back. You're momma's right about letters being a lost art, and honestly I ain't never found it.

Your momma and you are the brave ones, I don't know you're momma but I'm real proud of her for leaving Ed the jerk. Sounds like he was a real prick(I'm allowed to cuss, I'm an adult.) like I said my daddy was a jerk too, it ain't easy to do what she's doing, I bet you help her a lot.

I can't write much yet. Still healing from my burns.

Your friend

Daryl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Daryl

Oh wow! I was the only one in the class to get a return letter. Everyone was real jealous. We all looked at the stamps and the postmarks from Germany. It was so cool!

You are brave Daryl. I told my momma what you said and she said that you probably did more for those kids you saved then anyone else has their whole lives, and that was something special.

Momma eyes got real red and stuff when I told her you called her brave, I thought she was gonna cry, but then she smiled.

My momma and I are moving out of the shelter next week. They helped momma find us a small apartment and momma a job. It's a lot smaller than before but I don't care. I do worry though, that Ed might come looking for us. I don't tell momma though. I don't wanna upset her.

I already upset her this week. Penny Blake was bugging me on the monkey bars, she was telling me how my momma was pathetic and nothing but a punching bag for my uhhh Ed. Anyway I told her to shut her stupid ugly mouth and she tattled and I got detention. She's a jerk too. Momma cried when I told her what happened. That night we went out for ice cream.

What's a prick? I've never heard that cuss before.

You're friend

Sophia

I included a picture of me and momma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had stared at that picture more than he cared to admit. It had become his most valuable possession. Carol was beautiful, somehow in his head, he started to think of her and Sophia as his girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sophia

You had quite the week. Penny Blake sounds like a jerk. Sometimes in life you gotta stand up for yourself. Seems to me you handled the problem the best way you could. I'm proud of ya.

I'm glad you and your momma are moving, try not to be too scared. Ed sounds like a real bully, that's what bullies want and if you're scared you let him win. Maybe when you feel that way you can give your mom extra hugs, I bet she would like that.

I forgot to tell you I ain't got kids. It's just me. I have a brother but I haven't talked to him in a long time. Probably for the best, don't think I'd be much of a dad.

Daryl

P.s a prick is someone really annoying, (annoying like getting pricked by a needle.) probably best you don't say that word though.

P.s.s - probably best you don't tell your momma I taught you that word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he'd been ready he'd been moved state side. Daryl had been honourably discharged, he'd never be able to serve again with his back messed up like it was. The letters kept coming. Sometimes she told him little details of her life. More than once he found himself laughing out loud at her wit. More and more Sophia and her momma Carol slid under the walls he'd built around his heart.

He dreamed of a future that could never happen. A future he could never have. One with a freckled face little girl and her momma with deep blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: short update, let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Dear Daryl

Happy Halloween!

Things have been going pretty good for me and momma. Momma likes her new job at the library, and I get off the bus there after school and do my homework while momma works. Her boss doesn't mind, Mr. Eugene is real nice, but a little odd. Sometimes I think he talks like a robot, or like he is plugging his nose all the time. He makes really weird jokes. Mama says he's "socially awkward" (whatever that means) but he's good boss and he's nice so that's all that matters.

Tomorrow is Halloween! Do you know what? This is the first time ever I'm going trick or treating. Ed the jerk would never let me, but this year we are going. My friend Carl and his momma are going to go with me and momma. It took me so long to decide what to be. I really wanted to be a nurse.

Momma and me went to the costume shop, every nurse costume she pulled out she said looked like "it was for walking the streets." I don't understand what she meant, I'm sure some nurses walk to work, some probably take their car or bus. You should ask you're nurses how they get to work. Momma got bunny ears and a cotton tail to wear for Halloween for herself.

Anyway then we went to a thrift store and momma found the most beautiful red and white dress I ever saw. It was so pretty but I wasn't sure what I could be with that dress, but momma said we were getting it. Then we went to the curtains in the thrift store. I thought momma was loosing it, but she found red velvet curtains. She bought them too. She wouldn't tell me her plan.

That night I heard her awake pretty late, when I got up in the morning she had made a beautiful red hooded cape from the curtains. I'm going to be little red riding hood! And my costume is the most beautiful thing ever! We are having a party at school and I get to wear it all day.

I'm real sorry that you don't talk to your brother no more. Did you two have a fight? Momma says you have to forgive and forget. (Except Ed, I don't forgive Ed...he's a jerk, that makes me feel bad sometimes that I can't forgive him). I bet your brother misses you a whole lot. You're a really great friend so I bet you're a great brother :)

How do you spend your days at the hospital? Do you like books? I just read The first two Harry Potter books. Momma got them at the library for me. The library has a shelf of books they sell, momma only paid two bucks! I'm sending you the books as a present, I finished them. I hope you like them.

Get well soon

Your friend

Sophia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl smiled at Sophia's letter, looking at the two books in his lap. The thought of Sophia running around tomorrow as little red riding hood and her mom a bunny making him chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sophia

Well I imagine you're in a sugar coma from all your trick or treating. I hope you had fun. I bet you were a great red riding hood.

I don't do much here at the hospital I'm pretty much sitting around waiting for my back to heal. It's like a big bandage all over my back and legs, takes a long time to heal. Need to stay in the hospital while it does.

My brother's name is Merle, and we didn't have a fight. My daddy was a lot like Ed the jerk. Merle was older. When he could leave, he did. He never came back. Your letter made me realize one thing, it is important to forgive, maybe I'll look him up.

It's ok if you don't forgive Ed. Sometimes it's hard to forgive someone who's not sorry. He hurt you and your momma. Maybe someday you won't feel that way. Don't ever feel bad, remember he's the one that did something wrong. If you can't forgive him, I think that's ok just don't let it make you feel angry inside. But what do I know?

Your friend

Daryl

P.S- what the h.e.(double hockey sticks) is up with this Draco kid in the book?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Daryl

Happy Thanksgiving

I hope you don't mind me writing. My name is Carol. I'm Sophia's mom.

I just wanted to say thank you, I can never thank you enough. The past few months have been very difficult for myself and Sophia but having someone to talk to that wasn't me has helped her so much. I can literally see her coming out of her shell.

She talks of you often, and writing you, has shown her that there are still good men in the world. Something I wasn't sure how to show her on her own.

I'm thankful for so many things this year, I have so many blessings, but above everything else, this year, I'm thankful for you.

Carol


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Another chapter, trigger warning for treatment of burn wounds. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

His back was on fire, and so itchy he would be willing to scratch the skin right off. The nurses said it was healing, and healing meant itchy. It was a kick in the nuts. A big one. He was lying on his stomach in the burn room, two nurses, gowned, gloved and masked leaning over his back, trying to debribe his abused skin.

Debridements were the worst. They took off the dead tissue so the new healthy tissue underneath could take over. For dead skin, it shouldn't hurt so fucking much to be removed.

"Fuck" he grunted as they work on a bad area, pressing his forehead into the stretcher he planted in pain.

"Breathe through it." One of the nurse's said. "Go to your happy place."

Daryl snorted what fucking happy place? He was about to snap at her when an image of Carol and Sophia floated through his head. God how pathetic was he, when he hadn't even meet them and they were his happy place?

He couldn't help it, suddenly that was all he could think off, Sophia's little face and Carol's eyes.

Goddamn Carol's eyes. He'd studied that picture a lot. Her eyes were what did him in. Suddenly his happy place was Carol underneath him, looking up at him with those eyes.

"Almost done, moving to your legs" one of the nurses said.

He sighed propping himself up on his forearms.

"Mail Dixon"

Daryl looked up as one of the nurse Perez locked his head into the room, a mask covering his face.

He dropped the letter into the stretcher in front of him slumping in the chair in front of him with a grin.

"You know Dixon there's this new fangled thing called the internet. Allows you to send something called email.."

"Shut up." He grunted opening the letter from Sophia.

"You're loss man... missing out on a world of possibilities... and porn." He chuckled as he walked away and Daryl swatted him with a towel the other nurse had placed under his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx

Dear Daryl

Thirty seven days till Christmas!

Last night momma and I made cookies and boy did we get ourselves into trouble. Our oven, momma says is possed by the devil himself. Why he would want to live in our oven I don't know, must be warmer than hell haha.

Anyway we were having lots of fun making cookies and we were on our last batch when the oven caught fire! I was a little scared at first, but momma just kept pouring flour on it (we had a lot of flour.) momma had flour everywhere, all over her, she looked like a ghost. Anyway she had the fire out, but then the fire alarm went off. We had to evacuate the building. Mama figured it was because of our fire but we had no choice.

We were outside I knew momma could tell that everyone was giving momma funny looks. Before we made cookies I gave momma a make over with my dress up make up and she hadn't washed her face. I guess everyone was wondering why she was made up like a clown with the make up and her face all white ( I thought she looked beautiful)

We finally got back into the apartment (the fire alarm was because of the god damn stove- momma's words not mine) and momma looked at herself in the mirror. I was worried she might be mad but all of a sudden she just started laughing. The landlord is bringing us a new stove today.

I'm excited for Christmas, well except for one thing. Carl told me that Santa wasn't real.

I didn't tell momma, I didn't want her to be sad. At first I didn't believe him, but then I remember something. Momma needs a new coat, bad. She keeps saying she's saving money and she will get one after Christmas and I wondered maybe that was why she was saving money. Cause she's the one who buys Santa. She says she is saving money to pay for a lawyer for a divorce, but I dunno. Anyway this year I'm only gonna ask for something little from Santa just in case. I don't want momma to have stress.

I did something bad. Momma says I'm always sticking my nose in places. I looked your brother up on facebook. He lives here in Atlanta. He's married to a woman named Andrea. He has kids. Don't be mad... please.

Your friend

Sophia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sophia,

Carl Grimes is a little shit. Of course there is a Santa Claus. Who the hell do you think matched me and you up to be pen pals? He knew we both needed a friend.

Your poor momma, glad she wasn't too embarrassed. (Would have liked to have seen that though ).

Thank you, for finding my brother, I'm glad he's happy, and I'm gonna get in touch with him. I ain't mad at you.

Your friend

Daryl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol sat at her desk, checking through the online catalogue, sighing as she ensured all the e books that had been borrowed via the overdrive system were returned. It was boring work, her mind was drifting. A familiar ache in her gut started as her mind started to wander to the future. Christmas was coming.

Sophia, bless her little heart had only asked for the next Harry Potter book. She had a feeling somehow the cat may have been let out of the bag about Santa. She grimaced at the fact that her child was worrying about finances and making things less stressful for her. She had seen the way Sophia had looked at a professional art set at the mall the other day. She was trying to figure out how to afford it.

Her heads in her hands she didn't hear Eugene clear his throat.

"Carol a registered parcel arrived for you."

She turned in surprise, taking the box from Eugene as he wondered of.

She pulled the envelop off the box that was addressed to her opening it slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Carol

It's me who should be thanking you. You're little girl saved me. It seems like every time I get to feeling like shit, a letter from her arrives and suddenly I can't help laughing.

She talks about you a lot, I feel like I know you. I ain't good with words but I respect what you've done. You're strong. This might come of wrong but, I think of you a lot. I keep thinking if you can get through what you are, I can get through this. I hope I'm not being too foreword in saying when I'm out of the hospital, that maybe I could meet you'all, maybe get to know you better (I'm blushing so hard writing this I would kick my own ass if I could).

Sophia told me some little shit named Carl told her there was no Santa Claus, and she is worried you're stressed about Christmas. Now don't get upset there's a cheque here. I want you to go buy her whatever she wants.

I know you're the type to not want to take charity, and it ain't. You two helped me more than you will ever know. I want to do this for you, I don't want Sophia to loose all that spark.

My friend Glenn Rhee is a family law attorney, he owes me a favour (I introduced him to his wife Maggie.) he's gonna represent you for free and get your divorce done up for you. His number is 555-0846, he's expecting your call.

There's a present for the two of you in the box. I ordered them online ( my first time online shopping. I hope I did it right). It's winter coats, and boots and hats. You can exchange them if the don't fit. Or you don't like them. I ordered for you, what I thought was the most beautiful blue colour.

It reminded me of your eyes.

Merry Christmas Sweetheart

Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey!

I have a little story to tell you :) a couple of years ago myself and my husband separated. His depression became more than I could handle. We were at a point where he needed to make a change, he needed to get help. I gave him an ultimatum and when he refused, I left. With my kids and not much else. With counselling and time (lots and lots of counselling) we were able to work things out.

Why am I telling you this? During this time a friend of mine also left her husband. She said to me "I just don't love him anymore, and there is plenty of fish in the sea."

I told her "I already found my fish, his head is all messed up but he's still my fish."

Could Carol and Ezekiel have a relationship? Yeah I'm sure they could. He seems like he would treat her like a queen, which is awesome. But when you find a bond like Carol and Daryl have (in real life anyway) it just doesn't go away. No matter how hard you might want to run from it, it doesn't go away. Carol and Ezekiel may end up in a relationship but I don't think it would work out because, he's not her fish :)

CARYL on :) FYI - if my updates have been spotty lately it's not because of lack of feels. It's time. I have a chronic illness, two small kids and work full time.

To the sweet reviewer wondering how long Sophia has been writing to Daryl the pen pal project started at the beginning of the school year. Thanks for reading :)

Let me know what you think:) this is a little filler :) all fluff !

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve dawned like any other day. The hospital was eerily quiet. As many of the patients that could be discharged or sent home on passes to spend with family had already left.

The nurses tried to project a holiday atmosphere. There was even Christmas music being played on the overhead pager system between pages.

Daryl grunted out a chuckle as Perez came in to his room, a elf hat and ears on, quite the contradiction to the camo nurses scrubs the giant of a man was wearing, and starting singing.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Dixon."

"Fuck off"

"You really are a heel!"

"Jesus Christ do I really gotta listen to this?" Daryl grunted holding back a grin.

"You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel Mr. Dixon!"

"No one can be this fucking tone deaf."

"You're a bad banana, with a greasy black peel!" Perez finished dramatically then went over to take Daryl's blood pressure.

"Lighten up Dixon, it's Christmas.'

Daryl sighed sticking his arm out for the blood pressure cuff. The last few weeks had been good. He'd contacted Merle, by email.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle,

I'm not even sure where to start. It's Daryl. I'm in a military hospital in Georgia.

I'm okay, now. I signed up for army as soon as I could get away from daddy. I have been enlisted ever since. I was wounded in an explosion and have been honourably discharged. I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, and a new friend has made realize how short life really is. Fact of the matter is, I have always wanted to look you up, I've been thinking on it for awhile. I figure now is as good as time any.

I don't blame you at all for wanted you to know that. I hope maybe we can get in touch,if it's too hard though or too many bad memories, I understand.

Daryl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours after he had sent that email. Daryl had gotten a phone call.

"Baby Brother?"

Merle's voice had sounded older, and if Daryl hadn't known better he would have sworn Merle was crying.

Merle had done well for himself. He was married with three kids. Twin four year olds and a two year old. His wife Andrea's family had a business which Merle now ran with Andrea. They created custom motorcycle parts. They were in Europe, making a circuit of motorcycle and trade shows and were planning to stop in Colorado on the way back to spend Christmas with Andrea's family.

Merle had wanted to fly back that day, but Daryl had refused. It had been enough to know that Merle cared,that they could make plans for the future. He didn't want to disrupt his life, or his kids.

Since that call Merle called every day, and emailed,and called the nurses station and his doctors. Daryl had feigned annoyance to the staff but secretly, it was nice.

"Earth to Dixon" Perez muttered as he finished his blood pressure. "Do me a favour and tell your brother it's not appropriate to call staff at home for updates."

Daryl snorted "Sorry."

"That's alright man. Last night my girl was over and she answered the phone. He wouldn't believe that I was the nurse. Kept telling me to put her back on the phone. Then made some lewd joke about male nurses... you're sure you don't wanna take him up on the offer to fly you to Colarado? I know a place there that could look after you're back?"

"Nahhh, I don't wanna intrude. I'll see him after Christmas." Daryl said.

He planned to relax the next few days. Get caught up on sleep.

"Alright man, your call." Perez nodded. "But for godsakes take a damn shower,Oh and by the way, straight from 1993, I present you snail mail." Perez grinned as he dropped a heavy letter on his table.

Daryl stared at the letter. He and Carol had been corresponding since he's sent her the coats. He'd been worried at first that he'd overstepped his bounds. Her first letter had put that fear to rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Daryl

I'm not sure how to ever thank you, for everything that you've done. But thank you, I feel almost like we have an angel looking over us since you came into our lives.

I feel like I know you, as well. Sophia describes you in detail, you've become larger than life to her. I think you may be stuck with us in your life, Sophie is never going to let you go, and neither am I.

I would love to meet, please take care

Carol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That letter had filled him with warmth and they'd corresponded as much as him and Sophia.

Sophia still preferred the magic of writing letters and getting mail delivered to her. Carol had given him her email and cell number.

He hadn't actually worked up the nerve to actually call her, but so many nights, when he'd felt alone, they had messaged each other. She was so damn sweet and strong. She melted his heart.

He was in love with a woman he hadn't even meet.

He smiled picking up the envelop. There was one from Sophia and Carol which was odd. They had messages each other last night, she hadn't mentioned a letter. He opened Sophia's first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merry Christmas Daryl

I'm so excited, it's almost Christmas! I'm excited for Santa, but guess what I'm really excited for!

We have a super secret surprise for you!

You're friend

Sophia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Daryl,

We have a surprise for you, I hope you will like it.

Carol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl was confused at the small mysterious letters on the paper. He turned his head as the door opened, expecting Perez.

"Pere..." he stopped in shock.

Standing at the door with mile wide smiles were his girls. Carol and Sophia.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: short update. I make no apologies that this is and will be an epic fluff fest.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

"Daryl!"

Sophia ran forward her arms thrown wide as she all but tackled him in a hug.

Daryl let out a small oof as her momentum sent him back on the bed where was sitting before righting himself.

Her little fingers were grasping him tightly around his neck, as he sat slightly stunned his arms encircling her slowly. He'd never understood the appeal of having kids until that moment.

She pulled back to look at him, a tear trickling down her little face. "I knew you would give great hugs." She whispered. Then plunked herself happily beside him on the bed.

"Guess what Daryl! Mommy and I are going to stay with you tonight!" Sophia said happily.

"Sophia.." Carol chided her face flushed prettily. It was the first chance Daryl had to study her.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a bright blue sweater. He noticed the coat he had bought her on her arm. Her eyes were better than the picture. Bright and blue, like the sky on a clear day. He was staring he realized when she smirked at him, biting her bottom lip.

"We thought, we would visit and keep you company, for Christmas, I've already cleared it with the hospital, and given Santa the address.." Carol started than paused as Sophia interrupted her excitedly.

"Yeah Daryl we're your Christmas presents!" Sophia said with a grin.

Carol smiled and walked forward toward the bed, putting her hand on Sophia's shoulder. "That is if you want us here."

"Best present I have ever gotten."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Muppets version of a Christmas Carol was playing softly on the tv that Perez had rolled into the room. Carol had brought the movie, it had been her favourite as a child and it was a tradition for she and Sophia to watch it Christmas Eve.

Daryl's throat felt suspiciously tight as he watched Sophia, sleeping next to him on the bed where she had fallen asleep while watching the movie. This kid, this brave kid had changed his life, opened up a door to possibilities he thought as he watched Carol come back into the room. For the first time being a father seemed in the realm of possibilities. He wanted that with Sophia, just as much as he wanted her mom.

He watched Carol with a possessive gleam. She was everything he'd never known he always wanted. Sweet, kind, thoughtful and the strongest person he'd ever met. She accepted him no questions asked with all his rough edges, and brought him into the fold of the love that emanated in her little family.

He grinned thinking of Sophia putting out cookies on the bedside table Perez had given her for Santa Claus. She was a smart kid, he was pretty sure the doubts that little shit Carl had placed in her mind had taken hold, but Sophia had smiled at him, rubbing his cheek with her little hand and whispered. "Maybe Santa really did help me and momma find you."

Godamnit, the kid had worked her way into his heart, as much as her momma. He wanted them both. For the long haul.

Carol came over to lie on the cot that Perez had set up next to his bed. "Want me to take her?" She whispered.

Daryl was on his side staring down at Carol over Sophia who was sprawled on her back nuzzled into him. "She's ok.. if that's ok..?" He whispered.

She smiled and nodded rolling to her side her hands tucked under her face. She was so beautiful, the window was throwing the reflection of the Christmas lights on to her skin. She was glowing. She smiled than giggled. "Perez has a Santa Claus outfit behind the nurses station for some reason. He's gonna put it on when he brings in Sophia's gifts." She murmured. "I told him to wait an hour or two.

He nodded,still spellbound. Somehow lying there, felt like a dream.

She grinned, pulling a small notebook and pen down he kept on his bedside table, scribbling in it, then handing it to him.

 ** _Penny for your thoughts?_**

He grinned, looking down at her, smiling again. Before writing in the notebook and passing it to her.

 ** _This feels like a dream._**

She smiled sweetly, blushed, then wrote in the book before passing it to him.

 ** _I've dreamt of you too, maybe in time, we can make all our dreams come true._**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I can't stop with the fluff. I feel like I'm vomiting rainbows. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

"I bought you a house."

Daryl did a double take, turning his attention to Merle from the twins who were at the moment wrestling with Perez on the floor.

"You what?"

"Merle," Andrea chided, "I told you to wait.."

"Merry Christmas baby brother!... well belated Christmas." Merle grinned. It was Boxing Day, he'd hardly been awake for more than an hour when Merle had shown up with Andrea and his kids in tow.

The twins boys were rambunctious. Daryl had the feeling that if the window had been opened, they would have jumped out to see if the could fly. Perez had entered into the room to see what the noise had been and the boys had been enthralled.

"Are you Captain America?" Jamie the more talkative of the two had whispered at the sight of the 6'3 nurse. Hunter his brother had nodded.

Perez had eyed them suspiciously. "That depends...are you Hydra?".

The boys had pounced and since then had happily been playing Captain America versus Hydra since. Daryl had a feeling Perez was trying to keep the monsters occupied so Merle and Daryl could visit.

Daryl was instantly uncomfortable by Merle's unexpected gift. He wanted his brother back in his life, but he didn't want him to feel guilty."Merle I don't know..."

Merle stood up "I know, I'm barging in, and it's a lot. I get that. But look, I need to do this. I have kids of my own and I realize now, what I left you to deal with. You were a kid yourself. I never should have left. I need to do this, I need to make amends...Please."

Daryl was silent. So Merle continued on.

"Look it's close to me and Andrea and the kids, but it's out in the woods off a lake. And Florence Nightingale over there..." Merle paused as Perez flipped him the bird out of sight of one of the twins who currently had him in a head lock. "Tells me you might have a girl, who might have a kid of her own. It's in the kid's school district. I checked...when you're better I want you to come work for me."

"Merle.."

"Or not baby brother, I want you to do whatever you wanna do. You wanna go back to school, whatever you want to do. Just stay, take the house...stay."

Daryl was silent for a long time, protests echoing in his mind. Deep down, it felt nice. That Merle wanted him in his life that badly. It was nice to feel like he had a family who wanted to take care of him. His thoughts drifted to Carol and her smiling face, from Christmas Eve. Maybe this was step one to having all his dreams come true.

She and Sophia had stayed, all day Christmas Day. He'd watched as Sophia had woken up filled with excitement Christmas morning, sitting on the floor examining her art set. Carol had perched herself on the edge of his bed where he'd been sitting, her fingers had softly slid across the bed without looking at him, a smile on her face as she'd watched Sophia, and a suspicious glint in her eye, as she'd grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Her thumb had caressed softly the top of his hand, as he'd squeezed hers in return. He'd smiled softly as she had delicately bit her lip. It had been solidified for him in that moment. He wanted that feeling, the contentment. He wanted his two girls for life.

"It's in Sophia's school district?"

Merle grinned and nodded, as Andrea bounced two year old Amy on her knee.

"Alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Years's Eve

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been invited to a party. Daryl had wanted to invite Carol and Sophia for New Year's eve but then Carol had mentioned that they had been invited to a party.

He hadn't wanted to intrude or take away from their fun, so he hadn't mentioned it.

Now he wished he had. He could hear the patients down in the lounge with the nurses having a New Year's Party he had no real desire to join them.

His phone sitting beside his bed buzzed and he picked it up looking at the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy New Year's Daryl. I love you. Glad you won't be by yourself. Have fun.

Sophia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His heart twisted in his chest as he read her message and his eyes felt suspiciously moist.

He lifted his hand up to his cheek and wiped away a lone tear. This kid man, she really got to him.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up at the soft whisper. Carol was standing in the doorway her head tilted in concern.

She was beautiful. Wearing a sparkling blue party dress that displayed her long legs. Her hair framed her face as the wild curls were let completely loose. She walked in the room, putting her coat on a chair, slipping off her heels so she was barefoot. She walked over to his bed where he was lying all he could do is stare up at her, she smiled softly as her fingers came out tentatively to move the hair away from his face.

His eyes fluttered closed at the gesture, his face nuzzling into her hand.

"You okay?" She whispered again and he nodded. She smiled, turning toward the tv that was tuned to New Years festivities. "Sophia is at The Grimes's party, but she didn't want you to be alone tonight and neither did I... may I?" She whispered.

He nodded again. Watching as she sat beside him, on the bed, playing with the controls until they were sitting up slightly. She lightly grabbed his wrist, moving his arm around her shoulders before snuggling into his side. She smiled again, staring up at him as she stared up at him.

"Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey, so I have been in a car accident, and I suffered a concussion. My brain is a little messed up. Trying to get back on track, with work and so on. Concussions are a bitch. I needed to write just to try to shake some dust bunnies out. I'm not happy with this, but it is the last chapter. This is always how I imagined this, but I'm just not 100%. Let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

6 months later.

Dear Sophia,

You're probably wondering why I'm writing ya this letter, I know it's been awhile since the last time we wrote each other. (Don't need to write much these days though.)

It's been a year, a year since we met, a year since you you wrote me that first letter. A year since you changed my life.

I can't help but feel like you and your momma, are a gift to me, something I've been waiting for my whole life. I knew from the beginning, I think what the two of you were, but it was the day you and your momma's apartment building caught fire that it solidifies it in my mind.

I'll never forget that day, just two weeks after new year and a week before I was going home. The feeling I got watching the news, seeing about the fire at your building, and not being able to contact you or your momma, was scarier than any battle I ever fought. I never told you that I begged Perez to drive me down to the Red Cross relief centre were they took all the people that had lost their homes in the fire. If he hadn't I would have just left the hospital on my own.

You were sleeping when I got there, so peaceful. You're momma, was waiting her turn to use the phone she said to call me. It struck me then, how much I love the two of you. You're momma was so relieved, to see me, she did that giggling crying thing she does, then she held on to me and she hugged me. Then we kissed... (I know I know ewwww gross.).

I have never been more happy when you're mom agreed to moving in with me. It was the best feeling to come home from the hospital to you and your momma. You're my girls.

I'm writing you this letter to make it official. I wanna ask your permission to ask your momma to marry me, and I wanna adopt you.

Ed the jerk has given up, he has signed away his rights to you. That right there makes me realize that he never deserved a kid as amazing as you. I would fight tooth and nail too my last breath for you. In my heart I'm already your dad.

Well I'm about to kick my own ass for making myself cry. What do you think? I love you either way.

Daryl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl paved the kitchen in anticipation. Sophia had been up in her room for awhile, he'd set the Letter on her bed. Carol was at work, Sophia had just gotten home from school, zooming up to her room to put away her things.

Maybe he shouldn't have done it this way? Maybe he should have just talked to her? Maybe...

He paused as Sophia appeared at the doorway, eyes round as saucers, tears trailing down her cheeks; a smile on her face. Her little legs running towards him as he put out his arms to catch her.

Her little face in his neck muffled her sobs as he gently rubbed her back. "Thought this would make you happy?" He murmured.

She laughed through her tears. "Of course I'm happy... now how are you gonna ask momma? We need to make this special."

Xxxxxxx

The End

Xxxxxxx


End file.
